


Make Me Feel All Right

by celeste9



Series: Promise [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James arrived home that evening, he wasn't sure if he should expect Becker to be there or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) for the beta! The title is from The Beatles.

When James arrived home that evening, he wasn’t sure if he should expect Becker to be there or not. Although he had implied before he’d left that morning that he wouldn’t mind if Becker stayed, he didn’t know if Becker would have taken him up on the offer. James wasn’t proud of how much he wanted Becker to be waiting inside when he opened the door.

There was a light on as James stepped inside. “Honey, I’m home,” he announced, setting down his keys and removing his jacket.

Becker was wiping his hands on a dish towel as he approached. “How was work, darling?” he asked, grinning.

In lieu of an answer, James tugged Becker closer by his belt loops, one hand cradling his hip and the other sliding into his hair. The towel dropped to the floor and Becker sighed into the kiss, clearly only too willing to follow James’ lead.

Becker licked his lips as they parted and it took all of James’ control not to kiss him again. “So you missed me, then?”

“Well, I did miss seeing your arse,” James said with a squeeze to Becker’s bottom. He didn’t want to be dishonest, after all.

Becker stole one more lazy kiss and said, “There mustn’t have been an anomaly alert or you wouldn’t be in such a good mood.”

“No, activity at the ARC was on the dull side today, a rare occurrence which is to be savoured.” He paused before admitting, “I didn’t know whether you’d still be here when I got home.”

“You looked so hopeful when you mentioned it this morning, James, that I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“It would have been no great loss to me, I assure you. The only reason I offered was so you wouldn’t feel too much like a cheap whore.” James wrinkled his nose. “What is that? Are you cooking something?”

“Oh, bugger,” Becker swore and ran in the direction of the kitchen, his gait awkward as he favoured his injured leg.

“You probably shouldn’t--” James started and then shook his head. There was no point; Becker wouldn’t listen to him. Stubborn bastard.

“I hope it’s not a problem,” Becker yelled back as James followed at a more reasonable speed. “I raided your kitchen to make dinner.”

“You can cook?” James asked, watching as Becker took a pot off the stove, dumping it into a colander in the sink.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a fine cook,” Becker said, giving the contents of a large sauté pan a quick stir before turning the heat down. “As long as it’s not too complicated, at least. I’m brilliant at following recipes.”

James found it difficult to suppress a smile while Becker was looking at him like that, his own smile wide and showing in his eyes. “Your mother must be so proud.”

Becker took a piece of pasta out of the colander and popped it into his mouth as he went to pour the rest into the pan. “I hope you don’t mind your pasta slightly mushy.”

As a matter of fact, James did mind, but he thought it would be unkind to say so. “At least you don’t make as much of a mess as Connor.” Actually, there really wasn’t any mess. A few bowls, a knife, and the cutting board lay drying in the rack, while the countertops were wiped clean.

“Sid and Nancy make less mess than Connor.”

James conceded the point and then noticed something odd. “Is that my shirt?” He hadn’t recognised it at first as it was one he never wore; it had been a present from his mother and she had overestimated the size. Even so, it still stretched too tight across Becker’s chest and shoulders.

Becker ran a hand over James’ shoulder as he opened the refrigerator to get out the cheese. “You don’t mind, do you? Sid was chewing on mine.”

Did he mind? James was embarrassingly turned on simply watching Becker move around the kitchen, making dinner and wearing James’ clothes, and Becker bloody well knew it, too. “I’ll buy you a new one. Better your cheap clothes than anything of mine.”

“How sweet of you, James.”

“Where are the little monsters, anyway?” James tried not to look put-out that they hadn’t come to greet him as they usually did, but Becker’s eyes were laughing in a way that made James think the other man knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Sleeping, the last I saw. I wouldn’t worry about it; I think my presence was exciting enough that they wore themselves out.” Becker balanced the serving bowl of pasta in one hand and two bowls in the other. “Would you get a couple of wine glasses for me? I opened a bottle of wine for the sauce, so we might as well drink the rest.”

“You’ve made yourself quite at home, haven’t you,” James said as he got the glasses and followed Becker to the dining room. There was salad and bread already on the table and James couldn’t hide his surprise. “You’re going to make someone a fine wife one day, Becker.”

Becker laughed and kissed the back of James’ neck. “You should be so lucky.”

The pasta was a bit over-done, but all in all, it wasn’t half-bad. It was more than James had the energy for most days during the week, at any rate.

“Is it okay?” Becker asked. He sounded nervous.

“Yes, of course,” James said. “Thank you for making the effort.”

Becker shrugged. “I had to eat, too, didn’t I? I thought this would be better than takeaway.” He got that mischievous look in his eyes that James was becoming increasingly familiar with. “Besides, I need to keep my strength up if we’re to have a repeat performance of last night.”

James steadfastly kept the images those words produced from invading his mind. “A repeat performance? Becker, if you’re not careful, you may find your medical leave completely revoked. I’m starting to think it’s unnecessary.”

Becker batted his eyelashes in a way that should have been ridiculous and not at all endearing. “But I’m clearly frail and need looking after. You’re going to take care of me, aren’t you, James?”

James had never thought himself a particularly nurturing person, nor had he ever expected Becker to be the sort of person to inspire protective urges, and yet James found himself wanting to ‘take care of’ Becker, as it were. He knew Becker’s words were spoken in jest and that Becker did not, in fact, ever want to be looked after, but there it was. “Don’t push your luck,” was all he said.

They sat eating for a while in comfortable silence before Becker said, “I met Melinda earlier today. Lovely woman.”

James nearly spat out his wine. Damn, he’d completely forgotten she had been coming in to clean the flat today. “I hope you’d managed to put some clothes on by the time she arrived.”

Becker smirked. “Just my underwear.”

James rolled his eyes.

“I gave her a start, but she warmed to me, I think. We had a nice conversation.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Melinda was so pleased to learn that we’re together. She’s rather fond of you, James, did you know that? She was concerned that you were lonely and working too hard. I was shocked when she told me how long--”

“All right, that’s quite enough,” James said with a wave of his hand. From now on, he was going to make every effort to never allow Becker in his flat when Melinda was in, especially not unsupervised. That bloody woman, she was too damned nosy for her own good, and who knew what sort of things Becker might say.

“Are you finished?” Becker asked, gesturing at James’ empty bowl.

“Oh, yes, I suppose I am. We should clean up.”

Becker stood up and then took James’ hand in his, pulling him to his feet. “We can do it later. I think right now you should show me again just how happy you are that I’m here.”

“But-- the dishes--” James protested weakly as Becker pressed their bodies together.

Becker began carefully undoing James’ tie, softly kissing the side of James’ face. “They’ll keep.”

Yes, that was a brilliant suggestion, James decided. They had much more important matters to attend to.

As Becker removed the tie from around James’ neck and started to let it drop from his fingers, James grabbed his wrist. “I don’t think so. Last night was an aberration; I don’t make a habit of leaving clothing on the floor.”

“But--”

“Do you have any idea how much this suit cost? I’m not about to leave it lying around for Connor’s pets to destroy.”

Relenting, Becker looped the tie around his own neck and then tugged James’ shirt out of his trousers. “It’s adorable how you’re still telling yourself Sid and Nancy are Connor’s.”

James pinched Becker’s arse, causing Becker to let out an undignified yelp.

When they arrived in James’ bedroom, they had a pile of his clothes ready to be neatly laid over the back of a chair. Becker finished stripping quickly and then dumped his own clothes on top of the dresser. At least they weren’t on the floor, James thought, so he supposed that was progress.

Becker pushed James onto the bed, climbing up after him. James allowed his thighs to splay open so Becker could settle between them. Becker cupped James’ face in his hands, holding him still for a kiss, and then let his hands move down to James’ shoulders as his lips slid over James’ jaw to suck enthusiastically at his neck. “Becker,” James gasped. “We’ve talked about this. If you leave a mark my collar won’t cover, I’m going to have to kill you.”

Becker huffed a laugh against James’ neck and with one last nip, he moved up to murmur in James’ ear. “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

James shuddered. “What?”

Becker slid down the length of James’ body, trailing lips and teeth over James’ chest and stomach, pulling away just before the place James really wanted him to touch. James glared but Becker ignored him, instead putting a finger into his mouth and sucking on it suggestively. “Patience, James,” he said, taking the finger from his mouth and running it over James’ hole, letting the tip just breach the entrance before slipping it out again.

A whine escaped James’ throat and Becker smirked. “The second I know my leg’s not going to give out on me,” he said, “I’m going to fuck you straight through your mattress. I’ll make you come so hard you scream and all the neighbours will know what you’ve been doing.”

“Is that a promise?” James asked, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice. Becker had scarcely touched him yet but his dick was hard and leaking. Oh God, he hadn’t realised how much he wanted it until he’d heard Becker say it.

Becker leaned up for a wet and filthy kiss, their erections caught between their bodies. “You want me in you, don’t you, James? You want me to fuck you?”

James let his eyes fall shut for a moment and then hooked a leg around the back of Becker’s knee, grasping at Becker’s shoulders and flipping their positions. Becker grunted, his head falling back against the pillow, and he grinned. “Was it something I said?”

James tangled one hand in the wiry hair on Becker’s chest, lightly scraping his nails and rolling his hips against Becker. “What I want is for you to stop talking and turn over.”

“Bossy,” Becker said, but he rolled onto his front, baring his arse invitingly.

While he did wonder whether this position might not be the most comfortable for Becker, James decided not to bring it up. If the pressure on his leg bothered him, Becker could certainly say so himself.

Enjoying the view, James stroked a finger down Becker’s spine, kissing the dip before the swell of his arse. He spread Becker’s cheeks and licked around the hole, smiling to himself as Becker muffled a moan with the pillow. Although it had been some time since James had last used this particular skill, he was pretty sure he hadn’t lost the knack. With the sounds Becker was making, James wondered whether he could make the other man come without even touching his dick.

Becker lifted his hips to thrust back slightly, rising up onto an elbow as he reached down with his other hand. James pinned his arm to the bed. “I don’t believe I said you could touch yourself, Becker.”

Becker made a pathetic, needy noise that could only be called a whimper, a noise that went straight to James’ cock. His forehead was cradled in the crook of his elbow and his hips jerked into the mattress in a quest for more friction. “Fuck, James, won’t you just-- Please--”

Making a mental note that, yes, he probably could easily make Becker come just from using his tongue in his arse, James relented. James had soon realised that he was a soft touch when it came to Becker begging, and besides, they could always try that later. He kissed the sweat-slick skin between Becker’s shoulder blades. “Oh, all right.”

James grabbed the bottle of lube they’d left on the bedside table, but when he opened the drawer, Becker’s hand snaked out to grab James’ wrist. “I’m clean, and I know you are, too. We’ve been sucking each other off with no condom for ages, so it seems a bit silly using one now, doesn’t it?”

James let Becker take his hand away, seeing the sense in Becker’s logic and unable to deny the rush of pleasure he felt at the idea of fucking Becker with nothing between them. He coated his fingers with the lube and started with two fingers at once, twisting until Becker hissed. While James worked to quickly stretch Becker, the other man raised his hips up just a little, pushing back.

“So impatient,” James said, amused, and removed his fingers so he could replace them with his cock. He lifted Becker’s hips to get the right angle and pushed in, feeling Becker clench and relax to accommodate him. He gave a deep, shuddering breath as he started to move, still feeling a touch of disbelief that he could have this, that he could have Becker like this.

Becker’s hands were clenched into the sheets and the muscles of his shoulders tense. James realised that for once Becker actually was listening to him. If only he would do so outside of the bedroom. “Would you like me to touch you now, Becker?”

Becker made that amazing noise again. “You son of a bitch, James,” he gasped out, wriggling his arse back.

“You love me really,” James said without entirely intending to, and he was going to have to work on not actually saying all the stupid things he thought of in the middle of sex. But he heard Becker’s breath catch as he said it and thought, _Well, yes, I suppose it is true._ With one hand squeezing Becker’s hipbone, he reached the other underneath Becker’s body to grip his erection. It took only a few strokes before Becker was spurting onto the sheets, panting and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _Love you, you bastard_.

James moaned at the sensations produced by the spasming of Becker’s arse around his cock, and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. There wasn’t anything James liked better than seeing Becker completely undone, knowing that he’d been the one to wreck the soldier’s perfect composure. With one more hard thrust, James came, slumping forward over Becker’s back and nuzzling his warm skin.

Congratulating himself on having the presence of mind to roll off away from Becker’s bad leg, James sprawled half on the bed and half on Becker, rubbing his hand in lazy circles on Becker’s back. Becker turned his head to face James. “Not to interrupt, but I’ve really got to move. I’m lying right on the wet spot and it’s disgusting.”

James shifted a bit so that Becker could get up but then relaxed back down, feeling far too comfortable to move. If Becker wanted to clean up he could do it himself. When he was done, Becker shoved James over and then lay on his side, holding himself up on his elbow, stroking his other hand through James’ hair and over the side of his face. “I like you when you’re all fucked-out. You’re so docile.”

Much too content to bother to deny it, James hoped his expression adequately conveyed his feelings on the matter.

Laughing, Becker said, “See?”

James sighed. Becker was entirely too smug for his own good. “Becker, I’ve been thinking. Do you want me to call you Hilary?” he asked, in all seriousness.

Becker made a face. “Not particularly, no. Only my family calls me that and I think I’d rather they didn’t.”

“Good, because I’m not sure I could make myself think of you like that. Still, surely your exes didn’t all call you Becker. Don’t you have a nickname or something?”

“Mostly they called me Hils.”

“Hils?” It felt strange to say, but James supposed he probably just needed some time to adjust. Becker had always been just... Becker. “Hils,” he said again.

Becker kissed his nose. “You have this intense look of concentration on your face. It’s hilarious.”

James pushed half-heartedly at Becker’s shoulder. “It’s not my fault you have such a terrible name.”

“It’s certainly not my fault either, but I’ll be sure to let my mother know of your disapproval. Honestly though, I don’t care what you call me. Becker, Hils... darling, whatever.”

“Baby?”

“That had better not be serious. If you call me baby we’re going to have to reassess this relationship.”

James looked at Becker and tried to say it, but his mouth just wouldn’t form the word. “No, I can’t do it. My mind revolts at the very notion.”

“Good,” Becker said. “Call me whatever you like, James. Within reason.”

“All right. Sweetheart,” James tried, discovering it wasn’t nearly as awkward to say as he had expected, and Becker smiled.

**_End_ **


End file.
